theuncannychroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Toast
'Jonathan Bartholomew Maxwell Toast II (born September 9, 1998), known to his friends as '''Johnny, is a student and a fan of paranormal happenings. He grew up as John Ghost's best friend, befriending Katrina Evans in his early teens. In high school, Johnny began to date Mary Petrova. Biography Early life Johnny Toast was born to Jonathan and Bethany Toast in London, England, along with his twin brother Gavin. When he was seven years old, Johnny and his family moved to the United States and Johnny met and befriended John Ghost. Throughout their years as youths, Johnny and John became best friends and they later met Katrina Evans, whom John developed a liking to. The three stayed together throughout their time in middle and high school. Johnny later met Mary Petrova and the two began to date before too long. Excursion with the paranormal Preparing for the trip Johnny was invited, along with John, Katrina, and Mary, to go to the Arabon Mountain Recreational Campgrounds with Jack Gordon, Emilia Bates, the Acachalla family, Colon Ghostie, Fred Spooker, Aaron Martin, and Maddie Tyler. Signs of danger Johnny and the others were met with a rush of danger not long after arriving on the campgrounds -- the forest ranger, Brandon Miles, turned up dead. Immediately searching for clues, Johnny and Mary were cut off from the rest and Mary was captured by stragglers. With the help of Sue and Billy Acachalla and a miner, Walter, Johnny was able to rescue Mary shortly before Walter was killed by Krr'sa'thu'tin. Johnny, Billy, Sue, and Mary returned and tried to escape before John and Katrina were drawn off by a possessed Jack. Johnny, Sue, and Mary went off to rescue John and Katrina while the others attempted to escape. Sue was killed by Krr'sa'thu'tin when their rescue attempt failed, although Johnny was able to frighten him off because the villain recognized Johnny as the son of Jonathan Toast. The teenagers were then able to escape. Moving to Pennsylvania Johnny took the survivors of the whole incident to the hospital where they were checked out, although no one was able to prove that paranormal entities had been involved with the injuries, leaving it to be assumed that wild animals had dealt the damage. Johnny informed John, Katrina, and Mary that he and his family were to move to Pennsylvania in July. Leaving his friends saddened by the news, Johnny and his brother, parents, and sister Jenny moved to the other state and spent the rest of the summer and the first months of his final year of school getting used to the new surroundings. He met and befriended four other teenagers -- Leah Williams, Osric Pureheart, Brad York, and Colin Norberg -- and they all began to hang out together. Personality and traits Johnny is known for his quiet and shy personality around strangers, although he is rather talkative around those he knows well and is comfortable with, sometimes earning a distasteful look from Mary. Appearances * The Cabin in the Woods (First appearance) * Carnival of Fear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:The Cabin in the Woods Category:Carnival of Fear